¿Por qué de tí?
by Banshee134
Summary: Draco y Hermione son los típicos polos opuestos, pero las circustancias van ha hacer que esto cambie muy pronto. No se soportan, se odian a muerte pero siente una atracción increíble. Una historia de amor, amistad, lucha y aventuras Draco&Hermione.
1. Presentando la Historia

Soy Banshee134. Es la primera vez que publico una historia aquí. Esta historia fue la primera que escribí. Hace algún tiempo que la tengo y siempre he querido publicarla. Espero que os guste.

"¿Por qué de ti?" es una historia entre Draco y Hermione. De cómo se conocen debido a las circunstancias y como poco a poco va naciendo algo más especial entre ellos. Una historia de amor, amistad, lucha y aventuras.


	2. ¿Pero qué demonios?

Capítulo 1 ¿Pero qué demonios…?

- ¡Ron, Harry daros prisa, no vamos a llegar a clase! – decía de los nervios Hermione, mirando el reloj.  
- Tranquila Hermione, ya estamos aquí – dijo Harry.

El trío salio corriendo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Llegaron ahogados a clase, y encontraron a todos sentados. Neville se acercó a los chicos y les dijo:

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, el profesor está enfermo y McGonagall nos ha dicho que esperemos en clase hasta que ella vuelva, y que después nos va a llevar a la Biblioteca, ¡menudo asco! Durante una semana los alumnos de 7º no darían clase y tendrían que conocer a los profesores y que ellos les dieran sus explicaciones de cómo sería todo durante aquel año.

Los chicos fueron a sentarse a sus sitios y "sin querer" Hermione tiró el libro de Malfoy, este saltó y le insultó:

- ¡Eh, Granger, que crees que estas haciendo, cógeme el libro!  
-¡Tú solito te lo puedes coger, ya eres mayorcito!  
- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme así, sangre sucia! – le dijo cogiéndola por la cintura y mirándole a los ojos. Entonces Draco pensó, "Que guapa que está… pero que estas pensando pedazo burro, es una sangre sucia…. Eso que más da, parece más bonita de lo normal …. deja de pensar en ella"

- Malfoy, pedazo de imbecil, suéltame.- dijo, pegándole un codazo en la barriga.  
- ¡Sangre sucia asquerosa no me vu…..!  
- Sr. Malfoy – se oyó una voz, y todos los alumnos se voltearon, en la entrada estaba, igual de tiesa que siempre, McGonagall.  
– Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, y otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
- Pero profesora – se quejó la chica – ha empezado Malfoy.  
– Eso es mentira, la sangre sucia empezó.  
– Cómo se atreve Sr. Malfoy, usted y la señorita Granger, cumplirán su castigo mañana a las 8 de la tardé sin discusión, - dijo McGonagall – mirando a los dos severamente, adelantándose a su reproche.

Al día siguiente Hermione se dirigió a su castigo donde tendría que estar con Malfoy, durante una hora y media. "Menudo asco" pensó la chica, pero no le quedaba más remedio que ir, porque sino, que ejemplo daría siendo ella una prefecta.

Tocó a la puerta. – Pase, - dijo McGonagall – hola, señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy le esta esperando en la sala de los trofeos, sepa que el castigo durara una semana entera – "¡Queeeeee……! Pensó ella. – Hoy limpiaran la sala de los trofeos. – Puede pasar.

Entro a la sala y vio a Malfoy, estaba limpiando una de las vitrinas, se había desabrochado unos botones de la camisa y Hermione pensó: "Que guapo… ¿pero que demonios…? Hermione es que estas loca…" se reprochó así misma, al cerrar la puerta el ojigris se percató de que la castaña había llegado y dejó de limpiar:

- Mira donde me he metido por tu culpa, sang… Granger. – como era posible que ya no le pudiera decir lo que le había dicho durante siete años seguidos, ¿acaso le había afectado lo del día anterior?, ¿acaso le estaba gustando la castaña?

- – Todo esto es culpa tuya si no te hubieras puesto chulito, nada de esto estaría pasando y yo no tendría por que aguantarte durante toda la semana, ¡eres un creído!  
- – Lleva cuidado con lo que dices Granger, teme más respeto.  
- – Respeto ¿yo?, Malfoy el único respeto que te mereces es el de las cucarachas como tú, te crees mejor que todos pero no vales nada, nadie se fijaría en ti ni loco. Malfoy quiso contestarle, pero no pudo, le había afectado que ella dijera eso de él, pero como era posible pensó: "Potter y Weasley siempre le habían dicho eso, incluso la castaña, pero no le había afectado en absoluto, ¿por qué ahora sí?" Hermione se puso a limpiar, y el rubio quitó la cara de atontado y continuo con lo suyo.

A las 9 y media McGonagall entró a la sala y les dijo que ya podían marcharse y que mañana a la misma hora los esperaba. Cada uno echo por un lado, sin decirse nada, aunque el príncipe de Slytherin seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado.


End file.
